A MarVex Christmas
by Psychotic Reality
Summary: Vexen is chosen as everyone's secret Santa but is too caught up in his work to bother getting anything! Last minute help arrives, but Vexen wished it could have been ANYONE other than him. ANYONE. Yaoi-ish. Kinda cheesy luv :D.


Long ago, well really last week, lived the castle that never was. Its inhabitants asleep. The day was just another Christmas Eve, a day that little Demyx did believe. He lied in his bed, eager with glee: but he couldn't fall asleep because he had to go pee. Xemnas and Saix were both asleep as I said, while Axel and Roxas were both in bed-

_"Hey, don't be talking about that!" a little blond interrupted. I looked at him with a frown on my face, "C'mon Roxas! It's a story! You've got to let me." Roxas looked down at his feet but quickly looked back at me, "Only if you stop your rhyming and try to keep it at a PG rating!" I pouted, what's a Christmas/New Years story without rhymes and at least a PG-13 rating? I nodded knowing it would be the only way he would let me continue. _

Well only one person remained awake in the castle, was a scientist. His emerald green eyes flickered with excitement. He was about to find a way to make hearts, so Roxas wouldn't have to collect anymore. The trouble that boy had to go through every day to help thirteen people he barely knew regain their hearts as well as his own. He scratched his dusty blonde hair and sighed. He had created the emotions part of the heart, but could not create a solid figure. He put down his book on the heart down and leaned back in his chair. "Perhaps I could use a break…" He slipped on his sweater to keep him warm in the cold World that Never Was. Vexen walked up the flight of stairs from the lower area below and walked towards the city above that was now snow covered. People began to populate their old town that never was as a result of some darkness clearing away and less heartless around. He strolled outside and looked up at the night sky. The scientist pulled out a notepad and began to scribble down some notes. Every year, an organization member would have to buy presents for the rest of the organization and be their "Santa", and this year it was Vexen. He had never thought of giving a gift to another person, but something about tonight made it special. Maybe it was all the acid and toxic fumes. Or maybe Marluxia's personality was just getting to him.

He read the list aloud to himself, "Hm, for Xemnas I can give him that Saix doll I found online, tickets to that shooting gallery for Xigbar, the new hair dreadlocker would be good for Xaldin considering the time he spends on hair and less on missions, I won't get myself anything, Lexeaus…. Maybe he would like one of those rubix cubes," he paused as he pushed his scarf around his neck and he leaned against a railing by a park where he knew Marluxia tended to his garden. It was amusing to Vexen how he acts like an old lady guarding her petunias from pesky kids and threatening them with a shovel. He continued thinking of his list, "Zexion a book on…magic, Saix I can give him that anger management doll, Axel can have a candle that will never light (no matter how hard he would try to light them. That would keep him occupied for a bit), Demyx a songbook, Luxord the new poker set, Marluxia…skip him for now, Larxene a knive sharpener, and Roxas one of those Axel dolls. I believe that's everyone." Vexen sighed, "Marluxia has everything related to flowers and gardening…. I don't believe there is anything I could give him." Vexen paused for a second and shook his head. A flower shop nearby was barely opening, despite it being Christmas Day…or Eve. Maybe he'd want some flowers for his garden… "No!" Vexen thought, "Nothing related to flowers...I can't have him getting the wrong idea like usual. I'll give him a ticket to maybe get a free frou-frou salon trip." He walked into the park and sat angrily on a park bench. He knew how Demyx would be depressed learning that 'Santa' hadn't came to their home and Vexen would have to think of a ridiculous excuse, "Why am I going over this on Christmas Eve?" He placed his elbows along his knees to support his large head.

"Well it is really Christmas day now Vexen. You're just a tad bit late." Vexen turned around to see the man he really didn't want to see right now and as soon as he saw him he jumped out from his position on the park bench.

"Le Sigh…" Marluxia said with a fake swoon, "Vexen is that really a way to greet me?" Vexen made no reply as well as no eye contact to the other male and Marluxia frowned.

"The lab is only a few feet away…I can make it if I try to dash…" he thought. But he realized it would be effortless with the muscles and speed that man possessed.

"You've got some shopping to do I see." Marluxia smiled looking at the list Vexen had been holding. Vexen gave a suspicious glance towards him and replied, "Yes…now if you don't mind…" Vexen tried to slip away from Marluxia but the Assassin was too quick. He took Vexen hand and said, "Can I help you get anything? I know most of the stores in Twilight Town by heart and I think it will go a lot faster if I help."

"…No strings attached, right Marluxia?"

Marluxia bit his lip as he looked down at the floor, "Right…lets go with that." Vexen looked at him with a glare and Marluxia gave in under the famous creepo glare, "Yes, no strings attached…"Vexen looked at Marluxia and tried to keep serious with his nervous smile and shrug. He shook his head and said, "Well I guess I have no other choi-"

"Great!" Marluxia interrupted, "I know some of the shops are open at this time. We need to go if we're to get all the presents on time." Marluxia opened a portal and they both, well, Marluxia dragging Vexen, went into the portal. In Twilight Town it was actually dark for once, but some shops were open for late night/last minute shoppers like Vexen. "I never think I've seen Twilight Town this dark before." He said looking around then pulling up his list from his hand, "Well we should go to a toy store first." Marluxia yanked the list off of the notepad and ran off. "M-Marluxia! Come back here!" Vexen tired to follow after the pink haired boy about 4 yards and stopped, "Well if he's doing all the shopping then there's less work for me." He then sat on a bench and fell asleep with his hood on, hoping that snow wouldn't freeze him to death.

~*1 hour later*~

"Vexen…Vexen wake up!" someone shouted at Vexen. He sat up slowly and yawned. Marluxia was in front of him with multiple bags, "Ah, nothing like a little shopping to clear your mind." Vexen's eyes wandered to the bags. There seemed to be more on the list then he had written. "If you're wondering why there's so many, it's because I got a little extra for everyone." Vexen's head began to throb, "And how are they all wrapped?"

"Oh! I went to the park and wrapped them while you were asleep. You're so cute when your asleep~" Vexen blushed slightly. This pink haired man was a total freakish bi flirt. He shook his head before opening a portal, looking towards Marluxia and grabbing the bags. "Thanks a lot. You really helped Marluxia." Marluxia tossed his hair and laughed, "No problem Santa."

~Later~

"Squee! Zexy, Santa came! Look!" Demyx shouted. Zexion shuffled his way into the grey room to see a tree with many presents. He saw two gifts with his name on it. The rest of the organization slowly came into the room and sat down with their coffee and hot chocolate. Vexen leaned against the wall smiling (which would be very creepy considering the way he looked) at all presents. I really owe you one Marluxia.

"I get to open the first one!" Demyx squealed.

He picked up one for him and was about to tear into it before Saix said, "Demyx, the superior always opens the first gift." Demyx pouted and handed Xemnas his gift. He slowly opened it and saw the gift Vexen had written down. He slightly blushed and put it in his coat.

"Xemnas, you know you're supposed to show everyone what you got!" Axel teased. Xemnas began to blush slightly more, "It is nothing that concerns you. Xigbar you can open yours now." Pretty much the whole time went by with everyone opening their gifts, "Magic and Mayhem, a book of magic and illusions. Interesting." Zexion stated blankly. He most likely had this book already, but didn't want to seem rude. Demyx slightly stirred in his seat and stopped. He REALLY wanted to open another gift.

It came to a gift for Marluxia and Vexen watched. Marluxia tore into the box and smiled, it was a small Vexen doll with a little dress on. Axel laughed, "Aw! A little Vexen doll! How cute." Vexen stared at the dool with his mouth agape. "Marluxia should have fun with that!" Vexen blushed as red as Axel's hair and sat down. He knew that Marluxia would pay himself back somehow, and that was embarrassing him with that doll. Oh well, things could have been worse. He could have bought him roses and have it taken the wrong way.

_"What? That's the end? Aw, just when it was getting good." Axel whined. I laughed, Axel never truly paid any attention to my stories. Well, as the message was to be gone across,(three months before a) Merry Christmas and have a happy new year. Maybe the next thing to come will be a New Year's story. Well, we'll soon see!_


End file.
